


Happy Birthday From Best Friend

by yuyu_hoshina



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ficlet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu_hoshina/pseuds/yuyu_hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FICLET] Sahabat akan selalu ada disebelahmu apapun keadaannya bukan? “Kamu lupa? Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu, tentu saja aku datang untuk merayakannya bersamamu!” Birthday Fic for Kaneki Ken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday From Best Friend

Happy Birthday and Best Friend  
Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui  
Happy Birthday and Best Friend © akanemori

Ah, musim dingin.  
Hideyoshi Nagachika—atau akrabnya dipanggil Hide—menatap butiran-butiran es yang menuruni langit, membuatnya seperti adegan di telenova—menghujani bumi tanpa ampun. Musim dingin ini, pukul sembilan malam, ia berencana mendatangi sahabatnya. Kaneki Ken.  
Entah Kaneki masih menganggapnya sahabat atau apa.  
Maka dari itu, tujuannya hanya satu.

 

Kaneki menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah genangan air yang telah membeku—ia bukan dirinya yang dulu. Ia telah berubah. Bahkan, ia sempat meragukan surai putih yang tumbuh di kepalanya itu sebagai miliknya.  
Hari ini pun sepertinya salju kembali beringas.  
Tanggal 20 Desember. Ia kenal sebagai hari ulang tahunnya.  
Kaneki tertawa kecut—siapa yang mau merayakan ulang tahun dari makhluk pemakan manusia? Oh, kecuali orang itu memang nekat—

—atau menganggapnya penting.  
Walaupun manik sebelahnya ditutup oleh topeng, Kaneki mengenali sosok berambut pirang di depannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia mengenali—sangat—sosok di depannya. Dengan terbata, Kaneki memanggil namanya,

“H-Hide,”

“Yo, Kaneki, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat sehat-sehat saja,” Hide terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Walaupun ia sudah mengetahui kalau Kaneki adalah Ghoul. Ia satu-satunya manusia yang bersikap normal pada Kaneki. Tetapi tetap saja, Kaneki tidak ingin melukai sahabatnya. Jadi menjauhi Hide adalah jalan terbaik—menurutnya.

“Hide… kenapa kau disini?”

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang meluncur dari bibir Kaneki.

“Kamu lupa? Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu, tentu saja aku datang untuk merayakannya bersamamu!” senyuman itu kembali mengembang di wajah Hide. Orang yang paling berharga bagi Kaneki, sekaligus orang yang paling ingin Kaneki hindari.

“Tapi… aku berbeda sekarang, Hide.”

Tch, kenapa ia menjadi ragu lagi seperti pertama kali ia jujur pada Hide tentang wujudnya sekarang?

“Menurutku… Kaneki tetaplah Kaneki, Kaneki sahabatku, Kaneki yang kutu buku itu. Kaneki tidak akan pernah berubah di depanku, bukan?”

Kata-kata Hide memang paling terbaik buat Kaneki.

“Ini, aku membelikanmu beberapa novel ringan. Kau pasti kesepian tanpa bacaan-bacaan biasa bukan?”

Sahabat akan selalu ada disebelahmu apapun keadaannya bukan?

“Terima kasih, Hide”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, fic pertama aka di fandom ini, sekaligus untuk merayakan ultah Kaneki. HBD Kaneki!!  
> Kritik dan saran diterima~  
> (P.S: dapat dilihat di akun ffn aka juga)


End file.
